


礼尚往来

by Beurre



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beurre/pseuds/Beurre
Summary: *咕哒夫×兰陵王





	礼尚往来

**Author's Note:**

> *咕哒夫×兰陵王

少年模样的英灵静静地站着。

该说他过于认真了，还是说这不过是武人的习惯？即使是在这样二人独处之时他依旧挺直了腰背，他的身材劲瘦，单薄的衣衫下隐约可见脊椎的轮廓，像是细剑一般带着锋芒的的美，又像是春天里新生的竹子，给人一种似乎稍微用点力就可以将其折断的错觉。

并没有任何不满的意思便是了，光是能够欣赏到这样一幅光景便不虚此行。

但那双白皙的、纤细的，骨节分明的手，稳稳地握住了缰绳，腕部只是微微使上了些力，马儿就随着他的引导迈开了蹄子，引得立香小小地惊呼了一声——他走神得太严重了。

夜晚的空气安静了许秒，接着，下方传来一阵轻笑。无论是“独处的时候自己走神”还是“被发现走神还被笑了”，都让藤丸立香感到又些难为情，他自以为藏得很好的的那些情绪，那些爱意，仰慕，甚至是更加秘而不宣的冲动，似乎都要被这一笑所牵拉出来——那声轻而柔和的笑是极为好听的，仅仅是这样就足够了。

“是我考虑不周了。”兰陵王笑道，他手腕一转，紧了紧牵引的绳索，接着询问道：“您感觉如何，有哪里不适应么？”

提出来散步的是他，在此之前他下了更大的功夫，悄悄地观察他年轻的御主的身长比例，再去调整马镫带的长度，或许在御主看来这场夜间漫步不过是他兰陵王颇有闲情雅致，一时兴起罢了，实则早有准备。

“哎呀，大吃一惊……开玩笑的。”立香吐吐舌头，“抱歉，刚刚有点走神，是我的问题。”

“我也大吃一惊，原本还担心这样悠闲的漫步对于您而言太过无聊。”

“散步的话还是无聊点好。”立香说，他心里乱糟糟的，连带着话也乱糟糟的，“这样有话说。”

藤丸立香早就注意到那不时落在自己身上的视线了，如果没有注意到才是笨蛋呢，他如此想着。兰陵王并不喜欢被人盯着看，所以也极少去盯着什么人看，但也正是如此令他缺乏隐藏视线的能力与自觉，一旦关注什么，就会极其认真地盯着，和前来讨食的松鼠一样一双通透的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着你，造型华丽的面具并没有挡住那双漂亮的眼睛，还有那颗心。

所以到底是在干什么啊。

直到今夜他才弄明白这家伙是在做什么，上马的过程中没有丝毫的不适，踩住马镫的时候双腿也是恰好放松的，如果不是被某人仔细的调整过，怎么会这样刚刚好呢？这份贴心实在是令人感动不已，甚至让他有双腿一夹马肚就这样畅快地跑起来的想法，但最后还是竭力把这个顽皮的冲动给按回去了。

夜还很长，可以慢慢走。

“对了，上次我提到的眼镜，已经配好了哦。”

不戴面具便会心神不宁，但就算带上面具，也会有人暗暗猜测那面具下的容貌，无论怎么做似乎都无法避开名为好奇与偏见的无礼视线。立香想起看的那些漫画，半开玩笑地说要不要配一副眼镜，或许效果会很好哦？而兰陵王信以为真，摸了摸面具，问，真的吗？

不管几分真几分假，试试总没什么。配一幅平光眼镜本不需要太长时间，但这段时间的琐事实在是太多，中途还因为某些原因不得不返工，以至于拖到现在才拿到。

“如此厚礼，那我也得拿出合适的回礼才行。”

“没必要啦，能这样忙里偷闲还得谢谢长恭，本来就是最好的礼物了。”立香说，这话发自内心，“戴上试试？”

“……”

琅琅几声清响，那副面具便如此轻易地摘下了，平时无论他人怎么劝说都不愿这么做，而今夜的高长恭，或许是因为直呼名字带来的亲近感，无论是言语还是行为都要大胆不少。他苦恼了一会儿该怎么戴上眼镜，只好伸手将面具递给御主，“您可以帮我暂时保管一下吗？”

“可以的话不想还回去了。”

“又在说笑了，这样的话我会困扰的。”

镜片是树脂材料，已经选择了最昂贵的一款，据说是极高的透光率，什么最先进的技术之类的，但和没有遮挡物模样的果然还是大有区别。明明是为了遮挡面容才选择的眼镜，但少年内心还是不希望那姣好的容貌被遮挡太多，虽不至于本末倒置，私心也足够明显了。

立香摸了摸鼻子，又拍拍马脖子，将脚踏出了马镫，轻松地下马，动作熟练到不像是个初学者，然后接近了他的从者，后者早已察觉御主的靠近，但还是不由得紧张了起来，摸摸镜框又摸摸鼻梁，最后还是不得不转过身来。

“我会好好珍惜的。”他顿了顿，“但……实话说，如果将其视为遮挡面部的道具，相比而言，还是面具更令我心安。“

“还真是一如既往的直白啊。”

“我已经可以在您面前揭下面具了，那还有什么需要隐瞒的呢？”

“唔！”

似乎是无法直视那镜片下坦荡而清澈的目光，被反驳到不知道该如何应对的藤丸立香沮丧地垂下头，喉咙里发出懊恼的咕噜声，这副模样引得兰陵王不由得心软起来，便伸手去摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，再揽到肩膀上拍拍，差点脱口而出安抚白马时的那句“好的好的，乖哦”，这要说出来可真是得意忘形了。

被安抚的御主在那单薄骨感肩膀上蹭了蹭，贴着脖子嘟囔，“话说回礼可以现在要吗？”

这下被哽住的是从者了。

他不由自主地想去确定脸上的面具是否还在，触摸到框架的一瞬间他才意识到自己早已没有能够掩盖自己的东西了，那幅精致小巧的眼镜戴着如同细绢一样轻若无物，却又有着过分强烈的存在感，只因为赠赐者是您——他无声地叹息——啊，原本就是给您的回礼，无论是早是晚，只要能够令您满意的话。

二人跌跌撞撞地回到了房间，这一路实在是不好熬，长恭无论如何都不愿意骑马回来，立香也不想一个人在马上待着了，就走路归去吧。开始是因为捅破了窗户纸而羞赧，刻意维持着距离一前一后地走，两个人谁也不敢去看对方的脸，后来不知为何大胆了起来，牵着手在走道里奔跑，越靠近房间便越觉得燥热，到门前他们亲吻彼此，从者在御主的气息中迷恋了一会儿，然后果断地结束了这个吻，不由分说地把他们一起丢回房内。

藤丸立香更加用力地握住了那只手，那是属于武人的手，指节覆盖着一层剑茧，如同猛禽的利爪一样有力，而他所能做的只是握住那双手，去感受，去亲吻，然后……

“不，还是让我来侍奉您……”

“这是我想要的。”

年轻的御主露出了一个微笑。

“我想要这样去爱您，这是我的方式，无论是给予的一方也好，索取的一方也好，如果只是单纯的为了还礼，不如就赠送一模一样的东西好了，可这真的是本意吗？起码我不是那么想的，我只是一个自私的，想用自己的方式来爱您的普通人啊。”

他低头轻吻那只紧握成拳的手，抚摸着长恭的背部，手指划过骨节，感受着那如竹般挺拔的背脊。

“您诚实的回应就是最好的侍奉，最好的回礼了。”

这个吻令他不住地颤抖，他温驯地听从了御主的建议，慢慢地阖上眼，就连睫毛尖也在颤抖，在白瓷般的肌肤上投下一层薄薄的阴影。

似乎是被那动人的容颜所打动，不由自主地去舔舐眼帘，引得少年喉咙里发出诱人的呜咽声，他抬头找立香索吻，抚摸着他挚爱的主人的脖颈。这种仿佛安慰小动物的方式令立香不禁毛躁起来，他的右手伸到身下人的底裤，里面的湿润触感让他惊讶出声。

“欸，你已经……”

“所以才说是侍奉，您该不会理解成别的意思了吧。”

长恭见立香一脸呆滞，心底悄悄叹了一口气，佯怒道：“刚刚所说的，想用自己的方式来爱人——此话当真？那现在这副模样可实在是令人无法信服啊，还是说果然需要我来引导您呢。”

“当真，我正在忏悔。”

“……抱歉，是不是说得有些过了？”

“不，您说的好。”立香一本正经道，然而他已经快憋不住笑了，果然兰陵王还是不适合做坏人啊，就连稍微严厉点的言辞都不知该怎么使用，这样的笨拙也是可爱呢。

长恭慌乱了一会儿，冷静了下来，起身去解开立香的腰带，少年的衬衣带着阳光的味道，是喜欢的味道。他舔舐着，吞咽下。那是他决定将全身心都托付的主人，赐予他爱与信任的人，那么他也要毫无保留地回报以一切。

但还是想要被需要。

“别那样看着我啊……”他的声音低沉而嘶哑，“你根本就瞒不了人……”

令人怜爱的容颜，稀世的美貌，无论是怎样词藻形容都毫不为过，但真正打动立香的是那双眼睛，时而躲藏在面具的阴影之下，却会偷偷地和鹿一样认真地注视着自己，追随着自己。

他将少年从怀中捞起，手指毫无阻碍地伸入后穴，即使知道早就做过扩张他也不敢胡来，将自己缓慢地推入，那坚韧的身体内部是令人惊叹的柔软与温暖，紧紧地包裹住他，吸吮着他，引诱他前进。

此时只觉心如飞絮，之前令他无所适从的过载的感情，此时却又如潮水般温柔地包住了他，接纳他，那些因不知如何整理而胡乱地堆积，那些和鹅绒般轻盈，又似黄金般沉重的复杂的东西，就这样轻易地被吹散了。

“有句话现在说可能有些迟，什么都不做就坦然地接受您的一切什么的，那未免太自私……无论这种方式您喜欢与否……”

“我很喜欢。”

不由分说地，他将自言自语的御主拉到了怀里，那是的体温略高于他的，如同拥抱着阳光一般温暖，更加紧密的结合令他不住地呻吟，然而他并没有丝毫压抑自己的想法，只是贴着耳朵，将那些满怀爱意的呢喃碎语说给他的主人。


End file.
